


Diluted

by n3mesism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "reader" might be a little fucked up, F/M, Het, Love Triangle, Romance, and my worst rip, late night last minute writing that hasn't been proofread, my best kind of work, or a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3mesism/pseuds/n3mesism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love triangles are not pleasant things, but you suppose you'll make the best of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diluted

**Author's Note:**

> Do not attempt anything done in this fanfiction or else a fucked up love-life will be awaiting you in your future. #sorrynotsorry.
> 
> Cross-posted from my tumblr, which is sort of private, sort of not.

your relationship with oikawa tooru has always been shallow; in depth, in emotion, in feeling.

smiles are fake, kisses are fleeting, and this is all because oikawa tooru - who is always oikawa tooru, not just oikawa, never just tooru - doesn’t have the gall to deal with pushy fangirls and you have too much gall to deal with pushy fanboys. 

power couple of the year, they cheer when you’re crowned prom king and queen. 

but somehow, after high school your relationship doesn’t disappear. oikawa tooru doesn’t call you up and say, ‘it was a nice run, thanks for everything’. instead he calls you up and says, ‘i’m going to the same university as you and i’m going to be on the volleyball team, please continue to cover for me.’

and instead of saying, ‘yeah it was a nice run, it was no problem.’ you say, ‘okay, see you oikawa tooru.’ he laughs on the other end, a little forced, a little sad, ‘still oikawa tooru, huh?’ you hang up on him immediately.

the only reason you even stand oikawa tooru is because his best friend is iwaizumi hajime and you like iwaizumi hajime in ways you’ll never like oikawa tooru. but you are cowardly behind your lion’s skin and you don’t have the gall to deal with a boy who is legions out of your league.

but parties are abundant during university and oikawa tooru is - very much so in every way - a party boy, so he drags you and iwaizumi - just iwaizumi, always just iwaizumi - to a party and slides a beer into each of your hands. you clink the bottles and take a gulp. it takes like vomit and makes you want to vomit, iwaizumi looks unfazed and oikawa is no where to be found.

you give your bottle to iwaizumi.

‘sorry, i can’t drink,’ you say as your hands touch for the briefest moment.

he shrugs and gives you a smile, ‘it’s okay, you can leave if you want. you don’t have to stay just for him.’

and you can tell in the way he speaks that he knows you and oikawa are dating but not dating. it makes you feel a little more comfortable, a little more like a lioness, a little more fierce. but as the night becomes longer and iwaizumi takes more bottles and cans and shots, you can see his eyes. 

his eyes that never meet yours and are always trailing after oikawa tooru and you know that look.

it’s the same look you give iwaizumi every time you see him. it doesn’t hurt, not really, because in some twisted way, because you’re dating but not dating oikawa tooru you have him, and because of that you have iwaizumi as well.

oikawa tooru trots back to the two of you, drunk out of his mind and slurring. he leans on iwaizumi’s shoulder, and slurs out sentences.

‘did you know my girlfriend is the prettiest girl on campus? ‘cause i dooooooo’

for a second, there’s a chink in iwaizumi’s armour. all the alcohol has seeped into his system and he’s a little weaker than he normally is. 

you revel in it, oikawa tooru continues to brag about having the prettiest girl on the campus.

‘did you knoooooooow that even though i don’t need her to pretend, i still aasked her tooo? ‘cause she’s like soooooooo pretty, and i like her. like a lot. haha, funny ‘sn’t it? we were supposed to be fake, but i got it. have it. like. real bad.’ 

oikawa tooru passes out in the car later that night as you drive them both to the apartment they share. iwaizumi lays oikawa out on his bed and you strip him of his clothing until he’s in his boxers. you lay beside him, listening to him breath quietly, listening to iwaizumi hit something in his room, listening to stones drop in your stomach because you’re sleeping with oikawa tooru.

the next morning oikawa wakes up and you smile your brightest smile and he stutters out his words before you point out that you’re clothed and he’s not and no you didn’t have sex. 

but you do kiss him, while he’s trying to put together the pieces of last night.

‘i have the prettiest boyfriend on the campus, did you know that, tooru-kun?’

oikawa tooru looks lost, red and embarrassed. 

‘you never call me tooru.’

‘times are changing, tooru-kun. do you not like it?’

‘no… it’s nice,’ he says in a dreamy sort of voice. like he doesn’t know if this is real or not. ‘can… can i call you by your first name?’

you hesitate, but nod anyway. he smiles and says your name. your first name. he says it over and over until you kiss him and then later he’s saying your name over and over for a different reason.

the thought of iwaizumi hearing oikawa say your name over and over and over instead of his makes butterflies fill your stomach. if you can’t have iwaizumi hajime, then you’ll settle for making his life a living hell.


End file.
